


Dynamics

by thesmolestnerd



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, BDSM, Doctor/Patient, Dom My Unit | Byleth, Dom/sub, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kink, Made Up Science, Made up Medical Procedures, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Needles, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Safeword Use, Sub Edelgard von Hresvelg, Therapy, everyone is an adult in this, this is crack written like it should be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmolestnerd/pseuds/thesmolestnerd
Summary: “But I’m not interested in submissive care—” said Byleth.  Jeralt shook his head. Manuela sighed.“You have a gift, Eisner,” she said. “You are so calm and careful with them. You are also so good at not showing too much emotion to scare them.”“But—” Jeralt shook his head again. Byleth closed their mouth.“This is a good opportunity,” said Jeralt.**When Byleth gets assigned to a Princess in Submissive Clinic at Gareeg Mach Hospital, things do not go as planned for the stoic medical resident.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 57
Kudos: 298





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea off of Lena and her little patient
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207420

Byleth twirled open the lock of their locker. They reached in, putting in their bag and pulling out their ID and their stethoscope.

“I heard we got a VIP last night.”

“Yeah. She was a princess, but when the Laws came into effect, she got kidnapped since she was a sub. They finally found her half dead with her uncle and the prime minister of the empire!” 

“No way. If she were really here would hide their better.” 

“Like you would know!”

Shut locker, spin lock, ignore gossip. Byleth adjusted their white lab coat over their scrubs. The other interns were so gossipy. 

They headed out of the locker room to the front desk to pick up their tablet to start rounds. 

“Eisner!” Byleth looked up. Both Hannamen and Manuela were coming over. That can’t be good. And…their father as well. Byleth straightened up.

“Are you sure…” Jeralt began.

“Yes,” snapped Hannamen. “And if both Manuela and I agree on it, goddess knows it must be true.”

“Eisner, how many submissive intake exams have you witnessed?” asked Manuela. Byleth thought a minute.

“Many.”

“And how many have you participated in?” she asked. 

“12, I believe,” said Byleth. Hannamen clapped them on the shoulder. 

“Well today’s your first solo,” he said. Byleth blinked. 

“But I’m not interested in submissive care—” Jeralt shook his head. Manuela sighed. 

“You have a gift, Eisner,” she said. “You are so calm and careful with them. You are also so good at not showing too much emotion to scare them.” 

“But—” Jeralt shook his head again. Byleth closed their mouth. 

“This is a good opportunity,” said Jeralt. Byleth looked around for their other coworkers.

“Wouldn’t Lindhert be better for this?” asked Byleth. 

“We chose you for a reason.” Hannamen led Byleth down the hall. “You know the procedure for this?”

“Yes?” said Byleth. They looked back at their dad for help. He shooed her off with the doctors. 

“I will be waiting an intercom call away,” said Manuela. Byleth nodded, and Manuela gestured to them to enter. Byleth sighed and pulled her hair up.

She wasn’t ready for what she was going to see.

All the exam rooms look the same. There was a sink in the back of the white, sterile room with cabinets lining the top. A stool was up in front of it and to the side of the stool was a rolling table set up by the nurse with the equipment on it. Heartrate monitors and IV bags were next to it, and finally the exam table. 

The women—no…girl? She looked young and scared. Her white hair was pulled up into a bun. Her shoulders shook with soft sobs. She was on the exam table on her stomach, as prescribed with her legs held open under her. 

“Hello,” said Byleth softly. The girl whimpered and pulled against her soft medical restraints. “I’m Byleth. I’ll be your doctor.” Byleth made quick work of washing her hands stood several feet away from the girl’s face. “You’re safe at the Submissive Clinic at Gareeg Mach Hospital. You were just rescued. No one will hurt you like that here.” Byleth winced internally at her slight lie. 

The girl looked up at them. Her face was soaked with tears and snot. She seemed to have had a blood nose recently too. Or maybe she bit her lip so hard, she bled. Byleth wasn’t totally sure from this distance.

“I’m only here to help. I’m here to assess the damage done to your body and see what can be done to fix it, as well as make judgements about how best to make you comfortable in your roll as a submissive once you are medically cleared.” The girl’s eyes snapped up, the purple irises shrinking in fear.

“But we don’t have to think about that now,” Byleth said quickly. The girl’s eye darted around the room.

“Yessir,” she said quietly. 

“You don’t need to call me sir.” Byleth pulled on a pair of gloves. “Dynamics aren’t important for now. I would just like it if I could earn your trust.” The girl wouldn’t look at her. 

“Can you tell me what your name is?” The girl let out a soft squeak. Byleth adjusted their angle. “Those bruises on your neck…do they make talking painful?” The girl dropped her head lower. Byleth reached over for some bruise ointment. They held it out to her. “May I?” She swallowed and nodded. 

Byleth gently applied the ointment to her neck. The girl was shaking the whole time. 

“Great. You’re such a good girl,” they said. “Alright, can you tell me your name?”

“Edelgard,” she mumbled. Byleth smiled. 

“Wonderful, Edelgard,” they said. “Does anything else hurt?” Edelgard shook her head quickly. Definitely a yes. “Would you like some water before we start?” She shook her head. “Wow. You’re being so good…” Edelgard squeezed her eyes shut.

“I know this is scary, but it won’t be…painful. It will be uncomfortable, but you’ll be safe here, and after this you can have a nice meal and a nice, long, rest…” Edelgard nodded. “So all you need to do is rest. Just close your eyes, you’re on your belly so you don’t have to watch.” Edelgard nodded. 

Byleth rolled back on her stool, looking over the scars along Edelgard’s back, down to her thighs and butt. There was a thick horrendous brand on her left hip. 

“I’m going to examine your scars now,” said Byleth. Edelgard trembled as Byleth traced their gloved fingers around the brand. 

It wasn’t recent. Most the injures weren’t recent. They had scabbed over and healed badly. At least they had healed.

“I’m going to sit behind you,” said Byleth. They moved behind Edelgard. 

She was clean shaven down there. The skin was pink and rough like she had been locked in a too tight chastity cage and left it there. 

“Did your old master leave you in chastity a lot?” asked Byleth. Edelgard whimpered. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked.” Edelgard sniffled. “I’m going to swab you and then I’m going to clean you off.” They reached over and grabbed 3 small vials with q-tips in them. 

“One’s gonna wipe your rectum, vagina, and urethra,” said Byleth. Edelgard trembled. “I know it sounds scary but I’ll be gentle.” Edelgard nodded.

“Yes, sir,” whispered Edelgard. 

“You don’t have to call me sir,” said Byleth. “I’m not your sir, and I won’t be like him.” Byleth pulled one out. “I’m going from the front back. Small pinch.” Edelgard tried to pull her legs in as they stuck the q-tip in. They rubbed her back. 

“Good, good.” Byleth put that one away. “Two in your vagina, sorry.” A soon as the first one went in, Edelgard seemed to disappear. “And the second one…” Edelgard still didn’t react. “Last one.” Final one swiped at her anus. 

It didn’t look like Edelgard had any STIs are infections, but the scarring was extensive. Edelgard would flinch back every once in a while. 

“Thank you,” said Byleth. “Good girl, perfect. It’s time to clear you off.” 

Byleth wiped from her urethra to her rectum with a wet wipe. They wet a q-tip in a small bowl of disinfectant. 

They could see tears dripping down Edelgard’s face.

“You’re a good girl,” they said. “You are doing so well.” She didn’t respond. “I’m going to look inside with a speculum.” They lubed up a speculum and pushed it in. Edelgard let out a fully choked scream. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” said Byleth. “You’re okay. You’re safe…”

“No, no, please, I’ll do anything. Take it out. Take it out,” Edelgard sobbed. 

“Just breath in,” said Byleth. “Breath in and out. I know it’s uncomfortable, but it will pass.” Edelgard shook her head and struggled against the restraints. “Shh…I can’t take it out. It will be worse when I put it back in. Just calm down…adjust for it…” Edelgard shook her head. 

“Take it out,” she cried. Byleth rubbed her lower back. 

“Easy,” they said. Edelgard squirmed. 

“No, no, no, get it out,” she whined. Byleth knew what she was supposed to do. Override the association of discomfort of that with pleasure. It was for the submissive own good. They needed to know they were taken care of. And the easiest way was to distract with pleasure until the submissive with pleasure until they floated into subspace and learned that no harm of it could come from going into subspace around the staff. 

Byleth had done it before too. It always felt uncomfortable. But it helped the subs. Staring down at this girl shaking in front of her, they couldn’t do it. 

“Edelgard,” said Byleth, authoritatively. They walked around to the front of her. “Look at me.” Edelgard looked up at her with big watery eyes. 

“It hurts,” she said softly. Byleth nodded. 

“I know. I know it hurts. And I’m sorry. “This isn’t punishment. This is to make sure that you are okay. And you need to trust me, okay?” Edelgard shook her head. 

“Please, no…I’m sorry.” Byleth ran their hand through Edelgard’s hair and pulled it softly.

“Edelgard, can you be a good girl for me? You’ve been doing such a good job so far.” Edelgard’s head dropped down. Byleth kept scratching the back of her head. “Easy…good…deep breaths…” Edelgard’s eyes closed. “There we go.” Edelgard’s body went completely slack. Byleth smiled. “Good…” Byleth rubbed Edelgard’s shoulders. Byleth smiled. They walked back to the end of the exam table. 

“Now,” Byleth rubbed her lower back. “You’ll feel a little stretch.” Byleth expanded the speculum. Edelgard whined softly, but didn’t fight them. They reached and pulled the surgical lights down. 

There was a fair amount of scarring. Byleth grimaced. They grabbed a small tool to look around her cervix. They hummed softly. 

Edelgard let out a soft whine. Byleth shushed her.

“Almost done,” they said. “Easy.” A closer exam would have to wait for when they knew it was safe to sedate her. Byleth took another q-tip sample.

Byleth grabbed a catheter from the table. 

“You’re going to feel some pressure,” they said. They injected some lubricant into Edelgard’s urethra. Edelgard moaned. 

“Feels weird…” she mumbled. Byleth shook their head.

“I know. Just a couple more things and then you can sleep for a while.” Byleth slid the plastic tube inside her. Edelgard whined. “I know it feels weird.” Byleth attached the urine bag to the end of the exam table. 

“Last thing,” said Byleth. They changed gloves and lubed up 2 fingers. “Deep breath.” They pushed one finger slowly into her anus. Edelgard let out a cry. “Almost done, almost done…” Byleth nodded. They finished feeling her bottom and pulled out. 

“All done,” said Byleth. She pulled off her gloves. She rubbed Edelgard’s lower back. 

Byleth pressed a button on their walkie talkie. 

“Send nurse into exam room 322,” said Byleth. Byleth draped a blanket over Edelgard.

“A nurse is going to come in here and move you to a new room to get you all comfy,” they said. Edelgard whined. “You’ve been so good. Someone’ll clean you up and you can rest…” Edelgard whined louder.

They bit their lip. They could just give her something. It wasn’t unheard of. 

Byleth sat on the stood next to Edelgard’s hand and ran her hand through her hair until the nurse came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing super kinky here mostly just background

Byleth typed in on the tablet looking through Edelgard’s information. Her tests had come back. Thankfully, she didn’t have any STDs that would leave a permeant impact. She did have a yeast infection. Her blood, which Byleth didn’t have to draw, slowed signs of malnourishment, dehydration…possibly another infection.

Byleth heard a knock on the door. They looked up. 

“Hello, Byleth,” said Dorothea. Byleth nodded. “You’ve bonded very well with, Ms. Von Hrestvelg. She was asking for you the whole time I was cleaning her up.” Byleth nodded again. “Crying for you actually.” Byleth looked up.

“Really?” they said. “I didn’t do anything special. I just told her she was a good girl to keep her calm.” Dorothea smiled at her. 

“That must have done it,” she said. “You know subs are very impressionable. I thought you knew that you had to be distant to them.” Byleth’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“I was. She was just upset. I wanted her to be calm,” they said. “I didn’t want to risk putting an IV in.” Dorothea turned her head sides ways. 

“That was…gentle of you,” she said. Byleth shrugged. “Anyway, I did the full exam. She doesn’t have any pressing injuries. Some bruises, possible sprains in her wrist and elbow, along with what seems to be some injuries from pulling on chains on her arms and legs. I don’t think she’s been allowed to walk much. I would definitely recommend physical therapy for her once she gets a little better.” Byleth nodded. 

“I’ll add it to my notes,” they said. Dorothea looked down at the tablet. 

“You’ve been here for a while. You should go home and get some rest before things pick up tomorrow,” she said. Byleth shook their head. 

“I think she needs time to heal more physically before I start anything mentally intense,” said Byleth. “I’m thinking of keeping her calm and medicated for the next week or so. It could definitely be more traumatizing to her further, but given her physical state I think the stress that her being awake would cause her too much emotional stress that would jeopardize her physical recovery.” Byleth scrolled through the tablet. They scrolled through the pictures and stopped on one of Edelgard’s large brand. “Also I want to start fading that, and I don’t want her to have to deal with the discomfort of it.” Dorothea nodded. 

“What would you like the rest of the staff and I to do tomorrow?” she asked.

“I’m going to write up my report before I leave,” they said. Dorothea nodded.

“Have a good night,” she said on her way out.  
************************************************************************************  
The alarm from their phone woke Byleth up. They looked around the on call room. 

“Shut that off, will you?” Byleth muted their alarm and rolled out of bed. 

They want through their morning routine. Shower, clean(ish) scrubs, brush teeth, dry hair, put hair up, go to cafeteria, eat apple. 

They went through the normal rounds with the rest of the interns quietly. They could hear them whispering about them. About how Byleth got her own sub—er, sub patient. Not a sub sub. 

“Eisner.” Byleth looked up at Dr. Manuela who was beckoning them over. Byleth walked over. 

“Walk with me,” she said. Byleth walked with her. Manuela flipped though the tablet. “I agree with your plan. It seems as though it makes sense. I’m not sure if I would have chosen to keep her out for so long, but you know her from the intake exam.” Byleth nodded. “You are excused from your morning rounds, to work on your treatment plan with Nurse Arnault.” Byleth nodded. “I’ll see you this afternoon.” 

Byleth knocked on the door out of habit.

“Come in,” said Dorothea. Edelgard was in the middle of the room on the hospital bed. The bedrails were up at the sides, with soft restraints attached to them. A soft red blanket went across the white sheet across her lap. Tubes and wires snuck out from under the blankets. 

Edelgard looked like sleeping beauty. Her face was pale with an oxygen mask on it. Dorothea had braided Edelgard’s hair back out of her face. Her eyes fluttered and looked around. 

“Don’t worry. I just gave her the next dose of sedative. She’s still out of it,” said Dorothea. “She’s a little more lucid, but she’s still pliant—won’t remember any of this when she’s weaned off.” Byleth was fully aware of the effects of ketamine, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel nice to be reassured that Edelgard wouldn’t remember any of this when she wakes up. Byleth closed their eyes and took a deep breath. They opened their eyes and smiled down at the dazed-looking girl.

“Hello, Edelgard,” said Byleth. “Are you feeling well?” Edelgard blinked slowly and her head bobbed. Byleth looked up at Dorothea. 

“I changed her bandages, took vitals, checked her airway, and cleaned her up. Last night the NG feeding tube was put in her nose, and I fed her breakfast,” she said. Byleth nodded. “You said you wanted to work on the brand?” 

“Yes. Could you get roll Ms. Hresvelg on her side?” asked Byleth. Dorothea turned her over al Byleth washed their hands and donned their gloves. 

Edelgard made a soft noise of discontent as Dorothea finished propping her up on her side. She whined as Byleth cleaned off the area around the brand with a cold alcohol wipe. Dorothea ran a hand through her hair.

Byleth knew it would hurt. The injection burned as it killed the deeper layers of skin allowing for the scar to flake off. Better now than later. 

Edelgard whined as the first injection went in. Dorothea hummed softly.

“These poor subs,” she said. “I can believe anyone would do this to the one in their care. Someone who needed them. It’s like harming a puppy.” Byleth said nothing. “Look at her. So brave. So strong. If I didn’t have Petra to go home to I’d scoop her up and take her with me. Protect her from those mean old men.” Byleth could feel it too. The dom instinct. To protect. To nurture. They wanted to hold her and take care of her. Heal her wounds, kiss her neck. Make her safe and ready to submit like she should be able to. 

Edelgard let out a guttural whine. Dorothea shushed her. 

“Oh I know, I know. But you’ll feel so much better when it’s gone,” she said. 

Byleth wondered how she did it. How Dorothea was so kind and soft with stranger. And didn’t regret it. Byleth barely knew Edelgard but she could…feel her. And they didn’t like it. 

Edelgard let out a gasp as Byleth reinserted the needle. 

“I’m sorry,” they muttered. They rubbed a circle on her hip with her free hand. Edelgard immediately relaxed. Dorothea smiled. 

“She seems to really have connected with you,” said Dorothea. Byleth shrugged. 

“I didn’t even want this assignment,” said Byleth. “But…there’s something…she just…I want her to be okay…” Byleth finished up the injections. Dorothea smiled and smoothed down Edelgard’s gown.

“That’s where they get you,” she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap because i wanted to get something out.
> 
> No sexy times in this but def in the next one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Edelgard blinked and looked around. She was less pale. Her eyes were less foggy. 

“Hello, Ms. Hresvelg,” said Byleth. “You’re safe in Garegg Mach hospital. How are you feeling?” Edelgard’s eyes darted around.

“Byleth…” mumbled Edelgard. Byleth cracked a smile. And then panic washed across Edelgard’s face. She pushed herself up before getting caught by the restraints. She let out a shout.

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m so sorry, sir. Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it,” Edelgard babbled. Before Byleth could process what had happened, Edelgard began crying. Byleth’s brain screamed. 

“No, no, hey,” said Byleth. “I know the restraints are scary—” Edelgard jerked away as Byleth reached to undo them. “Shit. Sorry. No. I want to help. I’m not mad.” Byleth took a deep breath. Right. Composed. They had to be composed. 

“Edelgard,” they said strongly. This seemed to snap Edelgard from her panic. “The restraints were for your own good, so when you woke up like this, you wouldn’t hurt yourself. If you can promise you won’t hurt yourself or anyone in the clinic, I will take them off.” Edelgard nodded.

“Pl-please…if that’s…I don’t…” Byleth nodded and undid the ones on her wrists. Edelgard pulled them to her chest. Edelgard looked around the room like a scared animal. “Sir’s not here?” Byleth shook their head. 

“No. You’ll never see him again. You don’t belong to him anymore. You have been reclaimed by the Submissive Assistance Branch of the government. You’re safe and staying here until you recover,” said Byleth. Edelgard nodded. Byleth pulled a stool over and sat next to her. 

“You’ve been heavily sedated for a week to give you a chance to heal,” said Byleth. “You still have a bit of a way to go. Mostly you need to work to regain your strength and have a regular diet.” Edelgard nodded, fiddling with the ace wrap around one of her wrists. “You’ll have a therapist here as well. You have not been treated as you should have as a sub, and you need to relearn how to behave.” Edelgard stiffened. “And yes, you will have sex therapy as well.” Edelgard shuddered. “But we’ll get there when we get there.”

“I don’t want to do that,” said Edelgard. Byleth nodded. 

“I know. I understand. But that’s what you need.” Tears welled up in Edelgard’s eyes. 

“Why? I’m an adult. I can make my own decisions. Why does supposedly being a submissive matter?” she whined. This is why.

“It’s biological,” said Byleth. “You need to be taken care of. It’s what’s best for you.”

“How would you know? You don’t know me,” she said. Byleth had no idea what to say to that. “Everyone keeps saying that they know what I need. My father, sir…I just…I just want to…” Edelgard coughed and started crying. She looked angry. Byleth took a deep breath and sat at the edge of Edelgard’s bed. They cupped her face. Edelgard pulled back.

“So what if the laws say that we’re emotionally stunted. It’s not true! I can take care of myself! I don’t need anyone!” She let out a sob. “Just let me go.” Byleth closed their eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Look at me please.” Edelgard couldn’t resist. “This is why you need a dom, Edelgard. This is why all subs need doms. They need to be taken care of. Otherwise, they’ll be taken advantage of like what happened to you.” Edelgard shook her head. “This is why you need to be here. You’ve been through a horrible thing and can’t process trauma alone.” Edelgard tried to look away but Byleth firmly cupped her face. “Now be a good girl and take a deep breath.” Edelgard shook her head again. The proper way to do this is to have the sub kneeling, but her injuries…

“Dynamics are…important. Just because you’re a submissive doesn’t mean you’re less. It means you’re special. Subs are very special, Edelgard. The bind between a sub and a dom…it’s like no other. Not even like that of married partners…and you need to accept your place in that.” Edelgard let out another loud sob. 

Byleth stood up and pressed Edelgard to her chest. They clumsily ran their hands through Edelgard’s hair and around the shell of her ears. 

“You’re a good girl, Edelgard,” said Byleth. “You can let go. You’re safe here.” Edelgard squeezed their arm. “Hush. Breath in and out. I know it’s hard. I know you’re trying so hard. You are such a good girl.” She rubbed Edelgard’s shoulders. “Don’t fight me, please. Just relax.” Edelgard’s body was still tense under their grip.

“I’m sure it’s hard to trust after all you’ve been through. I can’t even imagine how it felt like, in your formative years to be held captive, before coming into your dynamic, but you need to trust us here…you need to trust me,” they said. Edelgard shook her head. 

“No. I want to see my father, please,” she said. Byleth shook their head. 

“No Edelgard. You’re here now,” they said. “And I will keep you safe.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chap. This one has some more...smutty aspects...I dunno what to call it. I think it's hot (in a fictional setting obvs)

Byleth had sent Dorothea to grab Edelgard for her first session. They sighed and put their hair up and washed their hands, setting up some of the tools on the small wheeled table.   
They had never done this before. Well, on their own. They had seen it done multiple times. It was always horrible, humiliating, and sometimes painful. But Byleth didn’t want to do that. They’d never followed a patient like this. From coming in to actually working on the therapy. She felt…ill prepared. 

And the room. It was cold and sterile. And it would make Edelgard more anxious. But they couldn’t do it in her room. Her room is supposed to be her safe space. She dictates what she wants there. But here, Byleth decided what was best for her. And that was a huge responsibility. And it was terrifying.

The door opened up, and Dorothea pushed Edelgard in on her wheelchair. Byleth walked over and knelt down in front of her.

“Hi,” they said. “I know you’re scared. But we will make this work as best we can. We’re gonna go slow. I’m going to make this as easy as possible.” Edelgard nodded and rubbed her face. “I know you don’t believe me. I know you don’t trust me. That’s okay. It will happen in time.” Edelgard nodded. “Okay. Good. Let’s get you on the exam table.” Dorothea helped lift her up onto the table.

Edelgard was sitting on the gyno table, legs crossed at the ankles, hands folded on her lap. She looked so tense she was going to snap. 

“I’m going to do a little exam. Nothing invasive for now. Just relax while I take your vitals. How are you feeling today?” they asked. They sat down on a stool in front of her. 

“Fine,” she said quietly. 

“There’s no need to be afraid,” said Byleth.

The first part of the exam went relatively well. Dorothea was their rock, keeping Byleth in the right head space and on track. They couldn’t show that they were nervous. It would make things harder for Edelgard. Byleth finished up.

“Good girl,” they said. A blush traveled up Edelgard’s neck. “Now, you know that I’m responsible for your sexual recovery and learning to submit.” Edelgard nodded. “We won’t do anything too much. I just want to see were you’re at and what we can do.” Edelgard nodded again. Byleth’s eye glanced over to Dorothea standing behind Edelgard. She smiled and nodded reassuringly. “Can you pull up your shirt so I can look at your breast.” 

Edelgard froze. Byleth could tell the answer was no. But they hoped. And Edelgard pulled at the edge of her shirt. She yanked it off in one smooth motion. 

“Thank you,” said Byleth. Byleth tried to keep their expression neutral all though the marks and scars over her chest and back angered them. They wanted to him the person who did this to her. 

Edelgard’s breasts were small. Her chest was covered in bruises and scars. 

“Has your chest been hurting?” asked Byleth. Edelgard shrugged.  
“Edelgard…” said Byleth. “You have to tell me. I want keep you as comfortable as possible.” Edelgard nodded. “Thank you.” Edelgard nodded and looked down. “Lean back please.” Byleth pulled out the end of the table. 

The head of the bed was slightly raised as she leaned back against it. Dorothea gave Edelgard a big smile. 

“You’re okay,” she said quietly. 

“I’m going to feel around your abdomen,” said Byleth. Edelgard nodded. Byleth’s hand gently felt across her belly. Edelgard flinched. 

“Shh…sorry,” said Byleth. “Just checking everything is where is needs to be.” She moved her hands to her waistband, feeling down right above her pubic area. Edelgard’s hand flew up and grabbed their wrist. They stopped. 

“Do you need me to stop?” they asked. Edelgard shook her head. “Words please.”

“No,” said Edelgard. “I just…it makes me feel…safer.” Byleth nodded. 

“More in control?” said Byleth. 

“Yes.” 

“We’ll need to work on that. But for now, that’s fine,” said Byleth. They continued feeling around her lower area. Byleth felt something. “Does this hurt?” Edelgard shrugged. Byleth stared at her.

“Uh, I d-don’t know. Feels…weird?” she said. Byleth nodded. 

“Good girl. Thank you,” they said. “I’m going to touch your breast. If it feels good that’s fine; if it feels bad, that’s okay. Just let me know.”

“Okay,” said Edelgard quietly.

“Did, um, did the people that had you before every touch your chest?” 

“I—no? K-kind of,” said Edelgard squeezing her eyes shut.

“Okay. Okay,” said Byleth. “You can hold Nurse Dorothea’s hand.” Edelgard shook her head and gripped onto the table. 

Byleth kept their touch gentle as they kneaded her small breasts. Her breath hitched. Byleth looked up at Dorothea, unable to tell if it was of pleasure or fear. Byleth rolled one of her nipples. Her entire bpdy jerked up and she swung her arm across her chest. 

“Okay,” said Byleth. “We’re done with that. You can put your shirt back on.” Dorothea handed Edelgard her shirt. 

“Alright now, good girl. Can you take your pants off? Underwear too please.” Edelgard hesitated. She took a deep breath and nodded. She had checked out. She pulled off her pants as Byleth pulled up the stirrups. Dorothea got the instruments ready out of sight. Byleth bit her lip.

“Alright. Feet in the stirrups.” Edelgard obeyed. Byleth felt bad doing this. Edelgard had checked out. It was kind of terrifying. 

Byleth snapped on some rubber gloves as Dorothea draped a blanket over Edelgard’s lap.

“Let me know if you need to stop,” said Byleth. She could no longer see Edelgard’s face, but Dorothea gave a quick nod. 

It looked as raw and scarred as last time. They pulled open Edelgard’s labia. No real reaction. Their thumb brushed over Edelgard’s clit. 

“Thank you,” she said robotically. 

“Hey, no, none of that. Don’t thank me. Just relax. Deep breath. You’re safe. You’re a good girl.” Edelgard nodded. Byleth applied some lube to their fingers and began examining the abused flesh.

They massaged Edelgard’s labia to examine the scarring. She let out a fake erotic moan. Dorothea gave Byleth a worried look. 

“Edelgard, please. You don’t need to impress me. This is about you, okay? It’s all good. Just let yourself feel good,” they said. 

“Thank you,” said Edelgard. 

“No, hey,” said Byleth. “What did we say?” They slowly tried to penetrate her. Edelgard tensed and let out a strangled noise. She could feel that her walls were tense. Byleth rubbed her outer thigh. “I know it’s hard, but please relax. I’m just checking you. One finger and that’s it.” They looked up at Dorothea who was shaking her head.

“It hurts,” Edelgard choked out. Byleth nodded and wheeled the stool so she could see Edelgard’s face. Tears were streaming down it. “He would force it in…but it wouldn’t fit so he would just…and it would hurt…” Edelgard wiped at her face. 

“Okay,” said Byleth. “Thank you for telling me.” They looked at Dorothea, who was already reaching for something. “I need to examine you, so Dorothea and I are going to try to help you to relax. Byleth started massaging her clit. This was all about Edelgard. Just nice pleasure. Dorothea slipped a now gloved hand holding a hitachi vibrator under the blanker. 

“This is gonna feel so intense, but so good. You’re going to be a good girl and relax,” said Dorotha. She flicked it on. “Such a good girl, baby.” 

Edelgard’s breath hitched for real as the pressure and vibrations felt pleasurable. Her feet twitched. Byleth’s hand went up to rub Edelgard’s thigh and up to her stomach. 

Edelgard’s legs tried to snap shut, but Byleth held them open.

“I know,” they said. “Take it easy. I got you.” Byleth rubbed around the entranced to her vagina waiting to see if the muscles would relax. Edelgard’s breath kept catching, but it sounded at least a little pleasurable.

“Good,” said Dorothea. She rubbed her breast through her shirt. One of Edelgard’s hands came up to squeezed Dorothea’s. 

Byleth figure now was the time to start. They began lubing up the first dilator. This was going to be a long session.


	5. Chapter 5

“We’re done,” said Byleth, finally pulling out the speculum. “Thank you for trusting me.” Dorothea wiped her off and helped Edelgard sit up.

“You did do well, pretty girl,” she said. Edelgard’s face was dark red, tears and snot dripping down her face. She coughed and bent over cupping her (sore) crotch. She looked up at Byleth. 

Byleth fully expected her to look scared and repulsed. What they didn’t expect was for Edelgard to make grabby hands. 

“M-mistress, please,” she said. 

Byleth didn’t care that Dorothea was still here or that they were her doctor, they pulled her into their chest.

“You did so well, Edelgard. You’re such a good girl,” they said. Dorothea snuck off to get a gurney. 

Edelgard rubbed herself against her hands. 

“Hey…” Byleth pulled her hands away. She whined and buried her face in their shoulder. “We’re done now. You can’t touch yourself.”

“I-I need…” said Edelgard. Byleth got it. She was still aroused. Byleth hadn’t gotten her to come. To be fair, Byleth wasn’t sure if she would be able to right now and thought it would just end up frustrating her to try. She was far too tense and scared. Dorothea returned.

“C’mon. On the bed,” Byleth said. Edelgard obeyed, shaking terribly. Dorothea grabbed a soft fuzzy blanket.

“I’m going to wrap you in this okay?” she asked. “It will help with subdrop. And I’ll stay with you.” Edelgard’s hand reached out and grabbed the front of Byleth’s scrubs. 

“Please, miss…” said Edelgard. Byleth looked up at Dorothea panicked. Dorothea has a soft smile on her face. She nodded with a small smile.

“Alright, Edelgard,” they said. They grabbed the edge of the blanket and wrapped it around her tightly. She squirmed. “Hey. I got you.” They raised the bedrail. “I’ll take her.” Dorothea nodded and walked off. 

Byleth pushed her down the hall into the therapy recover room. 

It was pretty empty. Almost every other curtained off area was empty. They saw Marianne and her dom and Sylvain and his dom. Sylvain was whining, likely still horny after his milking, still learning that he couldn’t have sex whenever he wanted. Marianne was dosing after she, most likely, learned that her her dom was the only one she needed to listen to. 

Byleth pulled the bed between the curtains and pulled them closed, putting up the breaks. She grabbed the weighted blanket from the corner and unfolded over her lap, tucking it under the mattress. So she was tucked in tightly. Byleth looked up, hoping that Edelgard would already be on her way to sleep. But she was staring at them.

“Want something to drink?” Edelgard shrugged, but Byleth was already holding a straw to her lips. Edelgard looked down at the glass slightly worried. 

“It’s just an electrolyte drink,” they said. “It’s safe. It’ll make you feel better. Promise.” Edelgard took a sip. Edelgard looked up at her with big eyes. Byleth sighed.

Against their better judgement, Byleth slid into bed. Edelgard made herself small and pressed into Byleth’s side. 

“Every time I close my eyes, I can see him,” she said. “He would—” Edelgard shook her head.

“You don’t need to tell me right now,” said Byleth, as they began to go through a mental list of sleep aids in their head. Edelgard tucked herself closer to them. She was shivering. Byleth knew that she needed more. And they were definitely crossing boundaries by doing this. 

“Roll on your belly for me,” said Byleth. Edelgard blinked. “You’ll feel better, okay?” Edelgard rolled over. Byleth rolled the weighted blanket down to her waist. They rolled the other blanket off her arms. Byleth reached down. 

“Can I lift up your shirt?” Edelgard nodded. Byleth felt kind of like she was taking advantage of her, but at the same time, new it would help the drop. Byleth pulled off her lab coat and rolled up Edelgard’s shirt. Byleth rubbed her shoulders. Edelgard groaned softly. 

“There we go,” Byleth said. They rubbed small circles on Edelgard’s back. They could feel her muscles relax under the soft touch of her—um, a dom…

Byleth’s hands worked on the hard muscles in her back. Byleth tried not to get distracted by the thick bands of scars along her back. 

But what she was doing couldn’t last. It wasn’t her job to take care of the subs like this. Since Edelgard didn’t have a dom, someone should be with her. Maybe Dorothea. Someone else assigned to her. But not a doctor. Not like this. 

Byleth.” Byleth snapped out of their bliss and looked over. Jeralt beckoned them out from behind the curtain, as Dorothea stuck her head in. 

“Edelgard,” said Byleth quietly. “I’ll be back. I have some other patients to take care of. Dorothea will help you through your aftercare.” Edelgard whined and Byleth pulled away before they did something she would regret. Dorothea reached over and gave their hand a quick squeezed as they followed their father out.

Jeralt didn’t speak until they were far away from the sub wing, and far away from anyone who would know them.

“Byleth…you are going down a dangerous path,” he said. Byleth cocked their head to the side. “You can’t…you can’t get close to your patients like this. You know that. You’re smarter than this.”

“I don’t understand what you mean,” they said.

“I can feel it. Your bond. You’re bonding with her. And that’s unethical,” said Jeralt.

“My mother was your patient and you bonded with her and took her as your sub,” they said. 

“That was different,” he said. “Because no one told me to stop. I didn’t know until it was too late. I lost my job…and eventually I lost your mother.” He sighed.

“But it wasn’t all bad. You had me,” they said. Jeralt sighed. 

“It wasn’t bad…I just should’ve waited. Like Rhea said,” he said. He rubbed his face. “You shouldn’t see her anymore.”

“What?” said Byleth. “No? She trusts me. I can help her.”

“And you’ll also leave. Which will hurt her,” he said. “Look, you’re an adult, so I’m not going to tell you what to decide, okay? But I want you to…spend a little time apart from her and think about things. Reassess your approach for…5 days…or a week. Dorothea can take care of her sexual therapy until then. Besides this was just her first, so her next shouldn’t be for another…ten days or so.” Byleth bit their lip.

“Just…think about it, please?” he said. Before they could actually finish their conversation, his pager went off. “Just think on it.” He ran off.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Byleth is gonna take an edgalgard break...unless ya'll hate it, I'mma have her do a "treatment" with slyvain next chap...
> 
> Also, so i have some more idea for plot... it involves dimitri as a dom and claude as his sub. And dimitri has some bad things happen to him and reacts...badly (basically like the game lol)...if you guys are gonna hate me for it, i won't do it, but i think it could be fun. Well, fucked up, but a good read none the less.... just lemme know what you guys think.
> 
> and hey
> 
> thanks.


End file.
